


Winter’s Truth

by WolfsMoore



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Real World, Angst, Fantasy AU, It’s 2 in the morning for me sorry for shitty tagging, Light Angst, Not sure but it has to do with real world problems, Short One Shot, This was my Creative Writing assignment, i guess technically one shot lol, lmao my character isn’t a maleficent oc btw, maybe?? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:35:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21790153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfsMoore/pseuds/WolfsMoore
Summary: Lmao k so this was my creative writing assignment and I guess it’s modern based twisted with fantasy? Not sure to be fair, may be a little bit outdated or somethn.





	Winter’s Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao this is basically my characters view on humans. Originally this was going to be about saving her best friend, who is a runaway royal, and her fear of spiders buuut that turned into me digging a little deep into her thoughts about humans, since she pretty much dislikes them. The title is Winter’s Truth because it’s my oc’s truth to herself or somthn.

Winter's shoes crunched against the freshly fallen snow, her wings folded neatly against her back as she strolled through the woods. She rolled her eyes when she heard stumbling and panting behind her, and she abruptly stopped. A body collided with hers, but she stood her ground as the person fell, groaning. 

“Did you not hear me say wait up?” a males voice asked. She whipped around and glared down at him, her pupils near slits. 

“Why would _I_ wait up for _you._ ” she snapped, watching him get up. Carter dusted the snow from his jacket, a look of distaste on his face. 

“We’re going to save our friend.” Carter said. He took a step back when the fae took a step closer to him. 

“ _I_ am going to save _my_ best friend.” Winter’s fists clenched, her anger bubbling up. “She wouldn’t be in this situation if it weren’t for _you_.” 

“That’s not fair! You can’t use that against me, I’m trying to make this right!” Carter argued, confidence beginning to show as he took a step towards Winter. “I have to do this!” 

Winter grinded her teeth together in annoyance. “I’m not doing this today. My best friend is on the line, because you couldn’t keep your mouth shut and boast her status to a group of mercenaries. If anything, it sounded like you only did it to bring up your own status from a lowly human to a human with strong fae companions.” By now, Winter turned and continued her journey. 

“Now that's pretty racist. Just because I’m a human doesn’t mean you can insult the human race. Even so, not all are bad.” Carter jogged to catch up as Winter scoffed. 

“I very much can. Unlike faes, humans are the most destructive creatures on this planet. In old times you enslaved fae kind, your own kind, and fought wars with your own kind. Your kind had no morals, and because of that millions, maybe billions, died at your hands.You don't care about others as long as it benefits yourselves. You used Freya’s status to raise your own, and because of that she was captured and who knows what they are doing to her. You never think of the consequences that will affect other people, only how or what you will gain.” Winter continued walking, not missing a beat. Carter walked next to her, opening his mouth to object, but snapped it shut due to the look he got. 

“Things may be better at this day and age, but there are still many conflicts involving the human race. Continuous hunting and endangering of endangered species, the burning of many forests, the oceans pollution, global warming, and many more. Even human children are becoming dangerous. And what do the humans do? Build walls, separate children from their parents and cage them like animals, and build these so called ‘refugee camps’, which I hear is similar to those back from the haulocaust. You are right on one thing. Not all humans are bad, but the people doing these things are creating a bad name for your race.” Winter pinched the bridge of her nose, annoyed. “Humans seem to be needed to be reminded of those things. They shouldn’t have to be reminded that every creature on this planet has something called rights to life.”

They continued to walk in silence, Winter a few strides ahead. A few snow faeries fluttered by, their voices chiming like tiny bells as the sun started to set in the distance. They giggled and weaved around Winter’s horns, the fae paying no heed to the tiny creatures.

Carter slowed down, until he stopped and watched Winter continue walking, until she finally disappeared into the distance. He sighed, turning back and walking away, giving up completely. 

**End**

**Author's Note:**

> Criticism is accepted lmAo


End file.
